


Connection

by dylanhun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanhun/pseuds/dylanhun
Summary: Where Lydia gets her soulmates' name, but doesn't even know that name actually exists, and Stiles is a little bit obsessed.





	

HEY GUYS! This is my first fanfiction in like forever so please be kind and I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I hope you guys like it!

\-------------------------------------

“Mieczyslaw?” Lydia read out loud as the words appeared on her wrist. Today was her 18th birthday which meant that the name of her true soulmate would finally show.

 

This was kind of the day where she really had been looking forward to, because let’s face it, up until now- her love life hadn’t been that great. As a matter of fact, it had kind of been a huge disaster. Her only serious relationship had been with Jackson who had broken her heart multiple times. Plus he had always sort of been an asshole too, never really understanding her and treating her like she was the dumbest most naive person in the world.

 

Nothing quite serious actually happened after Jackson, just the occasional hook up once in a while. Lydia always blamed that on her ex. He created a stereotype for her, thinking all the boys were the same and wouldn’t treat her any better than he did.

 

But who the hell was Mieczyslaw? She was pretty sure she didn’t know anyone that went by that name. Hell, she didn’t even know that name existed at all.

 

While Lydia was going trough all the people from her classes, Stiles called.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYDIA!! AM I THE FIRST? Please tell me I am?”Lydia rolled her eyes, a big smile creeping up on her face. Ofcourse he was the first one, he has been for the past 3 years. Never once forgetting her birthday. Even if it was on a schoolday he would stay up just to call her at 12 pm and wish her a happy birthday. He was quite special, Stiles.

 

“Thank you you big goof! Ofcourse you are.” Lydia could hear Stiles letting out a quiet ‘yes’ under his breath. Why was this so important for him? Weirdo.

 

“Are you in your room?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yes, I’m in bed why? Why are you so out of breath?” She heard Stiles’ heavy breathing, even cursing sometimes. What the hell was he up to?

 

“Well, could you please open your window it’s fucking freezing oustide.” Are you kidding me? She rushed over to her window and opened her already closed curtains. She saw Stiles, sitting on her roof like the crazy person he was. Lydia quickly opened the window and Stiles actually tumbled into her bedroom like some sort of ninja.

 

“What the hell are you doing here Stiles?” Stiles was resting one hand on his knees while holding out the other one, signaling her to wait as he was catching his breath. After what seemed like 5 minutes, he could breath normally again and slid his backpack on Lydia’s desk.

 

“Sorry, I was just so excited to give you your birthday present, I couldn’t wait any longer.” He exclaimed while opening his backpack, revealing 2 perfectly wrapped gifts.

 

Lydia couldn’t deny, Stiles looked absolutely adorable with his excited big brown eyes and…..was he wearing pyjama pants?

 

“I wrapped them first but that was just embarassing so Malia helped me with them.” He smiled proudly, walking over to where Lydia was sitting on her bed with a gift in each hand.

 

“Aw Stiles, you didn’t have to do is. This is so sweet.” And it was, Lydia couldn’t be any more lucky with a best friend like Stiles. He was definetly an exception, nothing like the typical guys she knew.

 

Stiles used to have a big crush on her when she was with Jackson. Lydia found it kind of cute those days, but that was almost 4 years ago and now they were closer then ever. She loved her friendship with him. He was the only one who always saw trough her act she put up at school. He knew she was extremely bright and always treated her with respect, that’s why she cared so deeply for him.

 

“Special people deserve this kind of treatment, so yes , I had to do is.” Stiles was beaming as he placed one of the gifts in front of Lydia, nudging her to open it. She sighed, slowly unwrapping the blue paper. Now she was really starting to get curious. Stiles was watching her expectedly, eager to see her reaction.  

 

When she realised what it was, she felt her stomach fill with pure joy. It was a photo of her and Stiles. The photo was taken at prom, when Stiles practically begged her to dance with him. She was leaning her head on his shoulder and he looked like he was in heaven, smiling brightly. When he didn’t get an instant verbal reaction, Stiles spoke up.

 

“You probably think it’s stupid, but that was the best night of my life. Well except for the part of you almost getting killed. But still, one of the best.”

 

She smiled up at him, immediatly placing the photoframe on her nighstand.

 

 “I’m gonna keep that one forever Stiles.” She pulled him in for a small hug, relaxing at the touch of his thumb slowly caressing her lower back. He pulled back after a couple of seconds, cause god he just couldn’t wait for her to open the last present.

 

“Okay now open the next one.” He practically shoved the small gift in her hands. Lydia chuckled, that boy always got excited over the most stupid things. When she took off the paper, it revealed a small jewelry box. She immediately looked up, but Stiles signaled her to open it, so she did. She gaped, completely in awe. It was a simple silver bracelet, but exactly Lydia her style.

 

“Stiles… I don’t know what to say… It’s… Wow… It’s really beautiful.” Lydia her eyes were still fixed on the bracelet. What a wonderful boy he was. Stiles didn’t say anything as he took the bracelet and put it on her wrist.

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Why are you so good to me Stiles?” She sincerely asked.

 

“Guess you are just lucky to have someone as awesome and perfect as me as your best friend.” He sort of joked, but he was totally right.

 

They sat there in silence for a minute, until Stiles gasped and grabbed Lydia’s other wrist.

 

“Omg I totally forgot, you turned 18 so you got your soulmate tattoo!”

 

“Yeah I don’t know who the hell it is but-“, Lydia stopped mid-sentence when she saw Stiles’ eyes widen as he read the name. He looked kind of shocked, but also happy and confused at the same time.

 

“Oh god.”

 

Okay now Lydia needed to know.

 

“What Stiles? You know who it is? Oh no, is he horrible? I knew it, I knew it was too good to be true, dam nit. “ He still didn’t answer, it looked like he was forgetting to breathe as his face was turning more red by the second.

 

“Stiles?? Stiles?? Breathe Stiles, breathe.” She placed her hands on his face, forcing him to look her in the eye. “Come on Stiles, you’re not having a panic attack again.”

 

The last time he had a panic attack it scared the hell out of her. She had acted very impulsive back then, kissing him right then and there. It was kind of awkward between them afterwards but at least it had saved him. Lydia was preparing herself for round two, when Stiles finally took in a huge breath, his eyes never leaving hers as he was finding his normal breath again.

 

“My god Stiles what’s up with you? Do you know him or…?” She was just so confused. Lydia didn’t like being confused.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He confessed, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, feeling awkward. He then got up and took a card out of his backpack, it looked like his driver license.

He hesitated before slowly approaching Lydia again, handing it to her.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him as she took his driver license.

 

“Read it.” He simply said, adverting his eyes from her.

 

“Stiles what the hell, you are so fucking weird what is so interesting about- OH MY GOD!” Lydia gasped, no, let out a yelp as she observed the name on the card.

 

_Mieczyslaw Stillinski_

No fucking way.

“You??” He nodded.

“Surprise?” Was he seriously trying to make a joke out of this?

 

Lydia didn’t know what to think or feel cause her fucking best friend also turns out to be her _soulmate_. It was all a little bit too much to take in, so when Lydia kept quiet, Stiles felt his heart sink by the minute.

 

For him, it wasn’t a _huge_ surpise. Okay, except for the fact that he had been in love with her for about forever, he knew there was a special connection between them. If it wasn’t for Lydia’s reaction, he would probably be screaming out for joy at the moment because his name was written on the wrist of the love of his life.

 

The atmosphere in the room was really starting to get awkward now, and Stiles suddenly regretted telling her it was him. He should have just kept it a secret forever.

 

“Okay Lydia I think I’m going to go.” He jumped up, just eager to get out of there cause he couldn’t stand feeling like this any longer.

 

He was stopped by Lydia’s hand grabbing his arm. They finally locked eyes again as Lydia looked up at him.

 

“Wait Stiles… Can I just… Try something?” She softly nudged him to sit down again so he did, crossing his legs and facing her. “Erm.. Okay?”

 

Stiles didn’t know what to expect, but when he noticed that Lydia was actually leaning in, his eyes widened cause oh my god Lydia was going to kiss him.

 

Lydia didn’t know what had gotten into her, but she just had the urge to kiss Stiles. To feel him. To feel the connection that was supposedly between them.

 

It felt like an eternity, but finally their lips touched. It was hesitant at first, both not really knowing what to do.

 

Lydia pulled back after a few seconds, noticing that Stiles’ eyes were closed. Before he had the chance to open them, she went in for a second kiss. This one was different, more demanding, deeper than the first one.

 

And oh god, Stiles was in heaven cause Lydia Martin was actually kissing him and it felt like she was liking it too.

 

Lydia was getting eager, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, touching his hair and running her hands over his chest. Stiles was more hesitant, being the respectful kid he always was so Lydia actually grabbed Stiles hands, placing them on her hips.

 

He lost it then, his body filling with lust. He gently pushed her down on the bed, hovering over her, keeping their mouths together. Lydia decided that wasn’t enough and pulled Stiles on top of her, wanting to feel his body on hers. This was amazing. Their bodies fit perfectly, and Lydia let out a quiet gasp as Stiles started leaving heated kisses on her neck. Her eyes rolled back and she wondered why in the hell they were only doing this now.

 

She had never really thought about Stiles as more as a friend, but god was she wrong. This just felt so right, so perfect, she wanted to keep doing this forever.

 

Before he would literally jump her bones, Stiles stopped and rolled off Lydia, making her let out a soft whine. He chuckled, admiring how beautiful she looked.

 

“So, soulmates huh?”

 

She let out a laugh, a small blush creeping up on her face.

 

“Soulmates.”

 


End file.
